The invention relates to a floor cleaning appliance comprising a housing, on the underside of which is arranged at least one drivable cleaning tool for removing dirt from a surface to be cleaned, and further comprising a suction unit for vacuuming-off the dirt and a dirt container for receiving the vacuumed-off dirt.
The object of the present invention is to so develop such a floor cleaning appliance that it is easier to service.